New Beginnings
by DuckTailXox
Summary: 'It was my first day in Vegas, such a big change from the dreary weather in England. I have to say I definitely prefer this sun though' Bethan May is a bit new in Vegas, but she's not going to let that stop her from owning this town! I'm not good at explaining stories, just read it and see what you think! If you do read it please let me know what you think, thanks!
1. Chapter 1 - The Newbie

Characters aren't mine, just the main character and her imagination!

Warning: May contain a few spoilers, I'm sorry if it does, but I've only seen up to series 8 so don't tell me what happens please! And sorry if I offend anyone or upset anyone with what I write I'm sorry, as much as I wish it wasn't this is purely fictional and I don't mean to upset anyone with what I write.

Please let me know what you think by giving me a review! :D

The Newbie

It was my first day in Vegas, such a big change from the dreary weather in England. I have to say I definitely prefer this sun though! I'm just not planning on using this long black coat I brought in case of bad weather any time soon. Anyway, any other 'tourist', though I won't call myself that as I'm not, would spend their first day seeing the sights and checking out all the casinos. But not me, I was already on my way to my new job at the crime lab. I'm so looking forward to it, I've been told its one of the most amazing places and definitely the best lab in Las Vegas! Though I was told that by a fellow nerd so anyone else would probably say otherwise. But I'm getting off track, again, I seem to do that a lot.

So I was headed for the lab, walking of course. There was no way in hell I was going to even get in a car (with black seats) even for a second! And anyway I will most likely spend all my time in the lab so I won't get much exercise apart from this morning walk, so I'll have to do it a lot. It's not like I carry much anyway, just a phone, some change, ID, a camera, a few stray hairbands, my IPod and headphones, which believe me is a lot less than some people I'm seeing. Carrying around little handbags jammed with bricks really isn't my thing, I prefer satchels. Anyway I'm getting off track for the third time now.

So I arrived at the lab for the first time ever. I have to admit it looks much nicer than the titchy labs I've been stuck in in the past. I just couldn't wait to get out of this heat into the cool air conditioning so I hurried in and went to the main reception desk, sighing in bliss ad the first wave of cool air hit me. I took in a deep breath and let a small smile light my face, not too big a smile, didn't want to scare people off for fear of catching my madness (which you can't actually do but that's beside the point). I decided just to keep walking up to the desk and asking where to go, yeah that will work. Maybe I should try harder to hide the fact I'm scared as hell!

"Um hello, my names Bethan and it's my first day here. Could you possibly tell me where to go?" I said politely to the middle aged lady at the front desk, who immediately looked up (presumably because of my British accent, it seems to catch a lot of people's attention) and smiled at me.

"Of course dear, just follow me, I'll take you to Grissom's office. It's so lovely to have a new face around here, especially with a voice as pretty as yours." She chattered, walking round the desk and walking away, motioning for me to follow her, her caramel brown perm bobbing as she walked. She continued to chatter the whole walk there, me politely replying, I didn't want to be rude on my first day, hopefully not on any day to be honest! But throughout the reasonably long journey I was constantly peering round looking through the glass walls at the people inside. It was really amazing to see all these people so hard at work but also slightly scary, it was like being in a zoo, or looking at insects in glass bottles. It will probably take a long while to get used to, but I'm sure I will eventually.

"Mr Grissom, Captain Brass, the new girl's here to see you." The nice receptionist said, motioning with her hand for me to follow her inside. I looked up at the two men studying me intently, and I can't say I wasn't studying them as well. The man behind the desk had slightly scruffy grey hair, though it was all held together with a reasonable amount of gel. Though it was just enough to hold it together without making it look greasy. He also had a slight stubble which made him look scruffy yet neat and organised at the same time. It felt like his piercing blue eyes were studying me, like a class experiment. The other man sitting in front of the desk, leaning so he was only just not falling off of it, though it didn't make him look slouched, just relaxed like he was in charge, which he probably is. His similarly grey hair was cleanly shaven, with an almost buzz cut, which he would pull off very well if it weren't for his receding hairline. His similarly blue eyes (which were slightly duller than the other mans) were staring at me, but were slightly glossed over, either from stress or the fact that he just wasn't interested as much as his friend. His whole attitude showed he wasn't interested, but that's how most cops act I guess, well on first glance they do anyway. Always trying to look like they're in control, which usually they are.

"Thanks Tina," The man behind the desk said, smiling politely at the woman who brought me in, who I can now call Tina. She simply nodded her head and closed the door, off to do her job probably. For a moment we all just stayed there, looking at each other. The man behind the desk and I were quite content with the awkward silence, however the other man wasn't. He broke the silence with a loud cough, causing us both to look at him.

"So, miss…" The cop said, it took me a while longer than it should have to realise he was asking me what my name was.

"Oh, yes. May, Bethan May." I said, my cheeks turning slightly red.

"So, Miss May, what makes you think you're good enough for this job?" The guy I'm now presuming is Mr Brass said. Well, time to show him what I'm made of, show off what we Brits can do.

"Well Mr Brass, I'm quite observant and I think I would excel quite well in this job." I said, meeting his eye, which I take it shocked him a bit by the way surprise flickered in his eye. I guess he isn't used to people being brave enough to look him directly in the eye, with him being the 'intimidating cop' and everything, well, he hasn't met me then has he?

"May I ask how you know he is Brass, not me?" The other man, who I take it is Mr Grissom said, a look of slight happiness and pure determination in his eye.

"Well sir, the way Miss Tina said your name first, it showed that this was probably your office. So as you are sitting behind the desk it usually means it is your office, so you are Mr Grissom, and you are Mr Brass. And it said your name on the door." I said, looking at each man as I stated their name. Brass just looked slightly upset, like he wanted a really good reason to send me home and lost it. Whereas Grissom looked purely delighted, taken by the smile on his face, which I happily returned. Grissom turned to his companion.

"Well, she's observant and downright smart. You have to let her work here." He said, making Brass cross is arms, like a stroppy toddler being told they can't have the last bar of chocolate.

"Fine but you're keeping an eye on her, not me!" He said, pushing past me and walking out the door. If anyone had done that in England they would have been frowned upon but I guess in Vegas bad manners are acceptable. Well, I won't get used to that any time soon.

"Sorry about him, he'll warm up to you I'm sure, he just doesn't like being surrounded by all us clever people, cops always have to have the upper hand." Grissom said.

"So Miss May." Grissom said, I immediately interrupted him.

"Please don't call me that, I hate my last name, call me Bethan please." I said, making him smile apologetically and he continued to talk.

"Sorry. So Bethan, where do you want to work? In the field, in the lab? You pick and I'll see what I can do." Grissom said, looking at me still, like he was trying to read everything about me, which I guess he was.

"Well, I like computers and all things techie, but I'm also pretty good at observation. So, I don't mind really, you're the boss." I said, making Grissom lean backwards slightly, like he was in deep thought.

"Well, it's only Archie in the tech lab, so let's start by putting you there, where you'll be more comfortable. Then maybe I might get you out in the field if we're low on people or when we get a busy night. If that's OK with you of course." He said, leaning forward again and clasping his hands in one another and leaning forward in them, supporting himself on his desk and hands.

"That's great, I'd love to start there, thanks Mr Grissom." I said, a vibrant smile on my face, but not too big a smile, still trying not to look like a complete nut case.

"Great, so do you want to get started today?" he asked, to which I nodded fanatically. I wanted to get started on this job so badly, it had to be the best job I've ever been able to get, I wasn't going to wait to get started.

"Good, so off you trot then. You'll know where it is when you see it." Grissom said, still studying me, only a little bit more subtly. Not that that meant I couldn't see him doing it.

"Thank you sir." I said, smiling and turning towards the door.

"Oh and Bethan," he said making me turn back to him. "Please call me Grissom or Gil in the future, saying 'sir' or 'Mr Grissom' really isn't necessary." I just laughed slightly and nodded, eager to go off to my job. He simply waved me off and I was out the door. If he let me go start work I wasn't exactly going to hang around was I?


	2. Chapter 2 - Finally I Belong Somewhere

Finally I Belong Somewhere

I almost ran round the lab, trying to find the tech room. But as I went I saw loads of different people in different rooms. I went past a room just as someone inside with a slightly southern accent shouted "One shot!" and then the sound of a gun going off. I jumped a little bit but it wasn't too bad, I kept myself reasonably composed. Though a girl around my age squeaked and hid behind the water tub. I continued my search for the tech lab, seeing many more strange or normal scenes unfold in front of me. I think I was finally deciding I liked this place and there was nowhere I'd rather be.

I went past, or tried to go past, a lab with a middle aged man in. He seemed to step out just as I walked in front of the door and trapped me behind him. When I tried to walk round him he followed and we stood in the hallway doing some kind of dance until I got bored, said

"Excuse me" and pulled him by the shoulder aside. Out of the corner of my eye I saw him clutch his shoulder in pain and I smirked. Good I hurt him a little bit.

There weren't any more awkward encounters on the way, though as I am a very curious person, I was peering into every room as I walked past and filing everything I saw away in the corner of my mind. As I was making my way down a final hallway, past lots of boring offices with drawn curtains (boring!) I heard loud rock music coming from one of the lab rooms. I just had to check it out, it was pretty good music I have to be honest! So I followed the noise and peered into the lab the sound was coming from. That's when I saw him. His honey blonde hair, gelled up into spikes was bobbing as his head did to the sound of the beat, as he spun his chair round and played air guitar. I couldn't help but laugh slightly at the funny yet rather cute scene I was seeing. That's when he saw me. He stopped bobbing his head and playing air guitar and just grinned at me, beckoning for me to come in with his finger. I just blushed and shook my head, hiding behind my long light blonde hair. He pouted and his big brown puppy eyes pleaded me, but I was resistant. I had to get to this tech lab. I simply straightened up, came out from behind my hair and smiled at him. He instantly returned the smile and we both knew we would be seeing each other again very soon.

I finally got to the lab room, the rather large glass room filled to the brim with all different tech, computers, printers, you name it it was there! I looked through the glass to the see the man, who I presume is Archie, at work with a reasonable tall brown haired man leaning over his shoulder. I didn't have to see him turn around to know who that was. I slowly walked into the room, so as not to alert to the two men hard at work (well Archie was working, not sure about the other man, he was more… hovering).

"Great! I knew that was not the vic's ID! I'll get it to Catherine straight away. Thanks Arch!" He said in a strong southern accent, grabbing the printout of the un-blurred ID card and thanking Archie.

"No problem dude." Archie replied, closing down all the stuff open for this case and opening his next assignment. The other man straightened up and turned around, I waited for my welcoming. At first he was confused at the sight of another person, until he saw who I was.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is this Miss May?" He said, a grin on his face. Archie turned around at this, confused as to why his friend was saying random names.

"You betcha it is Mr Stokes!" I said, an equally big grin on my face. Nick closed the space between us and pulled me into a bear hug. I returned it just as strong, until I ran out of oxygen.

"I miss you too Nick, but I do like my oxygen, so please release me." I choked out, causing Nick to chuckle and let me out of his grip.

"Sorry darlin', it's just I haven't seen you since two summers ago!" Nick said, letting me out of his grip. Which is true, I hadn't seen Nicky boy since I came to his ranch out in Texas two years ago. Boy that was a fun few weeks.

"Um, Nick. Would you like to explain?" A voice said from the other side of the room. We both turned to Archie who was sitting with his arms crossed, one eyebrow raised and a smirk across his face. Nick laughed and pulled me over to him, so he could introduce us presumably (he was so predicable).

"Sorry Arch, this is Bethan May, an old friend of mine. Beth, this is Archie Johnson, our labs computer guy." Nick said, that grin still present on his face. Archie put his hand out to shake mine.

"It's lovely to meet you Bethan." Archie said. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Oh and I love the accent by the way," he said, that smirk growing on his face. So he's a flirty one, fun.

"Down boy." Nick laughed, making Archie pout and sit back down. "So Bethan, what brings you to Las Vegas, apart from me?" Nick said, laughing. I shook my head and began to explain.

"I was offered a job here at the lab, so I had to come and check it out. I couldn't miss an opportunity like this! So I went to Grissom's office and he said to come down here and work in the tech lab with Archie. So here I am." Nick grinned.

"Great! I have my girl back with me, ready to cause havoc my little British pal?" he said,

"You betcha I am, but not too much havoc. I do want to keep this job. Though I will make sure to put that annoying guy in trace at the top of my list." I said, fuming slightly.

"Ahh, so you've met Hodges. I hope you hurt him a bit." Archie said, grinning at me.

"You bet I did! No one messes with me and doesn't get hurt at least a little bit." I said, getting a high five from Archie.

"He's not that bad if you get used to him, he's just the 'leader of gossip' as Cath put it." Nick said, making air quotations as he said 'leader of gossip'. Yep, he looked like a gossip queen.

"Ok Mr Nice guy. So Archie, do you need any help or want me to do anything?" I asked Archie, patting Nick on the shoulder.

"Nah, don't worry Bethan. I'm just working on a few bits from old cases. I'll get a message to you if I have any new cases you can help with." Archie replied. Great, I can explore the lab a bit first, I can't wait!

"Come on then Beth, I've just solved my case and I need to let Catherine know. You can come with me and explore the lab. I want to catch up with my girl." Nick said, pulling me into a side hug and we began to walk out the door. He is the only one who can call me Beth and get away with it, he knows when anyone else says it I absolutely hate it, he's lucky I don't whack him over the head for it, but I'll let it slide. For now.

"Bye Archie!" I said over my shoulder, forever polite.

"Oh Arch, if you need her just page me, I'll get her a pager later." Nick said over his shoulder, to which Archie gave him a thumbs up. Time to explore this lab and catch up with my old pal. I'm actually starting to love this place and I don't think I will ever like anywhere else quite like it.


	3. Chapter 3 - She's a Good Catch Nicky Boy

She's a Good Catch Nicky Boy

Nick and I started our adventure down the lab, me peering into every room and him chatting away happily. Every so often he would stop talking to breathe or check if I was still listening. Most of the time I wouldn't be listening but I know he doesn't really care and continues to chat about nothing.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Nick said, catching my attention again. I laughed, how could I forget that?

I was walking home from school when I heard the chattering and giggling of girls from my school. I just didn't understand how people could be so annoying with their high heels and pounds of make-up. It still confuses me how they didn't fall over from the weight of it and their handbags. Anyway, I went to check it out because they all usually get driven home in their annoying pink limos while I walk off in the rain. Not that it really bothers me, today it was sunny anyway so I could deal with the walking, and the rain isn't all bad. So I walked round the corner at a reasonable fast pace, I was intrigued as to why they would 'put their amazing designer heels on the muddy ground peasants walk on'. I got round the corner and spotted them. They were like a flock of pigeons pecking at their designated meal and diving at it like it was their only life source. There were about 15 of them, moving at a very fast pace and following something as if nothing was more important. I had to see what they were chasing, but it was blocked by them. So, as they were not paying attention to me, I walked to the other side of the road and caught up with them, so I could see what they see. When I did see what they were chasing all I could do was laugh.

There, in front of them was a guy, probably about a year older than me, almost running for his life. He was pretty tanned with dark brown hair so I could tell that he probably wasn't from around here. His brown eyes were full of panic and he almost ran down the road. He must've seen me from across the road as he was looking back at them and he mouthed 'Help Me!' causing me to fall into another fit of laughter. Once I had finished my laughter they were at the end of the street and I had to run to catch up with them. Plus, I felt kind of sorry for the guy so I thought of a plan to help him.

"There you are!" I shouted, causing them all to look at me in confusion. But I was acting here so I didn't even bother giving them a second glance. I walked briskly over the road and hugged onto the guys arm.

"I've been looking for you everywhere. Come on we have to go." I said, already pulling his arm and almost dragging him across the road. The girls all looked at each other in confusion before one stepped out.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" the girl said in a nasally voice. It took all my effort not to laugh at her confused face. I stopped walking, as I was already at the other side and she was standing in the middle of the road. I unravelled my arm from the guys and turned to her, my arms crossed.

"What do you think you're doing? Chasing him around like a hungry pack of animals! You should be ashamed." I said, to which she looked down with a small frown on her face. God, this was so easy. They're so gullible!

"You better feel sorry! So now you are going to go home and leave him alone. Got it?" I said, not even waiting for a reply. I turned around swiftly, grabbed the guys arm and walked off, leaving them standing there gawking. I got to the end of the road, turned left into one of the lanes and carried on walking. Once we were out of the girls' sight I turned to the guy, let go of his arm and looked at him.

"There you go, they shouldn't bother you again. Have a nice evening." And with that I turned and began walking home. But this guy obviously wasn't finished. He jogged to catch up with my fast pace and walked next to me.

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would've done without you." He said in a southern accent. I had to laugh at that. So that was why they were following him, looking for a southern gentleman.

I came back to the present with Nick waving his arm in my face, both of us now standing in one of the hallways. When I fully came out of my flashback I looked at Nick and pushed his arm away from my face. He grinned.

"Finally back from your flashback eh darlin'. Was it a good one, was I in it?" he said, trying to stand up taller and failing.

"I was remembering when we first met doofus. You being followed round by a flock of teenage girls, the best memory in my collection." I said, causing us both to fall around laughing. We stood there laughing till people started giving us funny looks, so Nick grabbed my hand and almost dragged me down the corridor.

"Hey hey hey! I like my arms attached to my shoulders if that's ok with you! Calm with the pulling!" I said, to which he let go of my arm and turned to me. He was still chuckling and had to sit down so he wouldn't fall over from his laughing. I'm not the only one with obsessive laughing disorder (which is NOT real, but I won't tell him that!) I looked round to see where he'd dragged me. We were in some kind of break room I guess, with a coffee machine, sink, fridge, table, the whole jazz. When I looked round behind me there were two people, a blonde woman and a dark skinned, brown haired man. The man had his eyebrow raised.

"And who might this be Nicky my boy? Finally got yourself a girl have you? God knows we've been waiting. Cath was starting to wonder if you were gay." The guy said, standing up. I put my arm over my mouth to stop myself laughing too much and I had to lean against the table to not fall over. I turned to Nick, who was bright red in the face and now not laughing.

"No, she's not my girlfriend. Tried that once, god knows that went terribly. She's like my sister man." Nick said, making me shudder. I remember that. It was so awkward that we just gave up. We're more like siblings than partners. Plus I'm not good with this public affection nonsense.

"Aww, Cath. I owe you twenty bucks. I had so much hope in you Nick!" The guy said, walking back over to the lady I assume is Catherine and slapping twenty dollars into her hand. He then slumped down onto the sofa next to her and crossed his arms. Catherine pocketed the money, patted the guy on the shoulder and turned back to us. I still can't believe his friends bet on his love life, not that there really is one. He's too much of a gentlemen to make the first move.

"Come on guys. Please. Are you done embarrassing me?" Nick said, a fake frown on his face. I went over to his and pulled him into a half hug, still laughing.

"So Nick, you gonna introduce us or am I going to have to just ask myself? I thought you were 'a true southern gent'." Catherine said, looking at Nick with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh right sorry. Cath, Rick, this is Bethan. She's going to be working here now. She's also an old friend of mine. Beth, this is Catherine and Warrick, two of my fellow CSI's." Nick said, doing his classic formal introductions. I waved at them both and they waved back. They seemed quite nice. I could feel the waves of sass radiating of Catherine and Warrick seemed like a genuinely nice guy. That was when Grissom and a woman walked in. The woman was quite pretty, as was everyone in this room, with short brown curls and chocolate brown eyes. Said eyes were gazing at Grissom with an awe of love in them. I could instantly tell they were in love and they were adorable.

"Right," Grissom said, "Case time."


	4. Chapter 4 - Well, I'll just Um

**Authors Note: Hi guys! I want to say thanks for reading this story and I'd love to know what you all think! Please review this story and tell me what you think or even where you want the story to go next, your thoughts are appreciated! Thanks.**

* * *

Well, I'll just… Um…

"Uh Grissom. I was gonna show Bethan round, I thought that would be OK." Nick said, almost standing behind me, his eyes pleading with Grissom. But Grissom showed no emotion.

"Tough luck Nick, we have a busy shift. Anyway, I'm sure Bethan can go with Archie or another person staying here." He said. I just sighed, Nick was being all 'big brother' over protective again. It was kind of cute but quite annoying. I turned to Nick.

"Seriously Nick, I'm not a teenager anymore. I can look after myself better than you can, god knows how many times I've saved your ass." I said, holding his shoulders and looking him straight in the eye. There was no way he was babying me, besides I want to explore this lab. Warrick patted Nick on the shoulder, chuckling. The woman who came in with Grissom turned to me.

"Well I like this girl. Hi, my names Sara Sidle." She said, holding out her hand for me to shake, which I did.

"Bethan May, lovely to meet you." I replied. She seemed like a nice woman, most likely she's just as sassy as Catherine.

"OK, now that's done. Warrick and Nick, you've got a hit and run down at the strip, Brass will meet you there. Cath, you've got a DB in a stolen car, not ID'd yet. Detective Vartann will meet you down there. Sara, you're coming with me to the robbery gone wrong, called in by a family member. Sofia will meet us down there." Grissom said, now in work mode.

"Come on buddy. I'm driving." Warrick said to Nick, making his way out the door. Nick turned to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you later sis." He said, rushing out the door after Warrick. Catherine wandered out afterwards, muttering something about hitching a ride with them. When I looked round at Grissom and Sara they had left to go to his office to collect the paperwork for their case. Then, it was silence. I sighed and sat down on the sofa behind me, almost getting sucked into the squishy pillows. I sat there for a bit before deciding I was bored and wanted to check out the rest of the lab. I pushed my way out of the sofa and headed for the tech lab, to see if Archie had anything for me to do before I went adventuring. I strode down the hallway, now knowing the way and having already seen everything about it I didn't stop by every window to take a look.

"Hey Archie, got anything for me to do?" I said, walking through the doors of the tech lab, looking for the A/V Specialist. I found him at his chair, playing games on his computer.

"Nope, they've all gone out on cases. We have about an hour before we need to get anything done." He said, ungluing himself from his game and turning to face me. He suddenly got up and dashed to a random drawer, searching through it like he'd remembered something.

"Aha, here it is. A pager." He said, handing a small red device to me. "I bought two as I lose things so much. It has a list of contacts in it, all I need to do is send the code of yours to all the CSI's and lab guys." This guy was a genius! I hugged him,

"Thanks Archie! This is amazing!" I said once I let him out of the hug. He had flushed cheeks, making me smirk a bit. Seems Mr Johnson doesn't like attention.

"Oh it's no problem. I'll just set it up now." He said, rubbing his cheeks and turning around. I took that time to look around the room. I did the same last time but I'm sure something was different. That was when I noticed: there was a work space set up to the right of Archie's with a clear desk and drawers, computer station and even a wire to connect a laptop to the screen. Archie finished with the pager and came to check what I was staring at.

"Do you like it? It's your new work space. I didn't know how long you'd be working with me but I thought you might like your own desk. And you can connect your laptop to it and everything." He said, muttering on as if giving an excuse. I interrupted him.

"Oh Archie thank you so much! You are so awesome!" I said, hugging him again. I turned to the work station and sat down in the red cushioned spinny chair, spinning round in it to face Archie again.

"It's OK, I know what it's like to be the newbie and I wanted you to feel like you fit in. and hey, what are friends for?" he said, sitting in his own green chair next to me. We just sat and chatted for about 15 minutes till we had nothing else to talk about. I didn't even realise those minutes had gone by till I glanced at my watch.

"Archie, can I go investigate? As much as I love talking to you, which I do, I want to explore this place. Meet some of my fellow lab people." I said, to which Archie nodded.

"Have fun and stay safe! Nick would kill me if you got stuck in a fridge or something!" Archie said, then I heard him mutter "She's gonna make a brilliant CSI, always looking for clues." I had to smile at that. Archie was an awesome guy and I want to stay in the tech lab and work with him as much as I want to go out to the field and solve some crimes with Nick.

I wandered out the door and off into the lab. There were so many people and rooms to explore. And if I got lost I could just page Archie and ask him to check the security cameras and come find me. That's the best part about working with the tech guys, they always have ways of keeping an eye on you. Actually, I'm not sure if that's good or creepy. Anyway, I need to decide where to start. So many rooms and choices. I know, I'll just go back to that cool music guy, I really like him. Maybe I can even get to know him a bit. He seems like a pretty nice guy. So I started down the corridor, heading for the DNA lab that no longer played music. It was probably still in seeing distance from the tech lab, so if Archie got worried or Nick got back and went all over protective then they would know where I was.


	5. Chapter 5 - The DNA Nerd

Warning: This story has evil Hodges. I like Hodges but every story needs a bad guy and Hodges just seemed to slip into the roll. And besides he might get better, who knows.

The DNA Nerd

I wandered over to the DNA lab, feeling Archie's eyes on my back. He was a really awesome guy and a great friend. Even though I've only known him for about three hours he's still one of the best people I know. I'm also pretty sure Nick has told him to keep an eye on me, which wouldn't surprise me. I'll just check later, either with Nick or Archie or by hacking into his pager. Not sure which yet. But I decided to ignore the eyes following my every move. If they don't stop they will probably end up in a jar instead of on a face, as much as I like Archie I'm still not letting him spy on me. Though to be honest if I told him to stop staring at me he'd just use the cameras. Yep I've changed my mind, I don't like knowing the tech guy.

Anyway, while I walked to the DNA lab I decided to check out my pager and see who was one there. As in who I knew and who I didn't. Hmm, let's see. Yes, Nick is on here. I quickly sent Nick a message saying, 'if you're going to get Archie to spy on me at least tell him to be a little but more subtle. His face is pressed up against the glass of his room.' I pressed send and then tripped over something. Trust me to fall over something, it's my fault for not looking where I was going. I dived nose first into the floor, after someone had 'oh so subtly' shoved a foot out in front of me. Now I don't know whether it was accidental or not but they were going to pay for it. Or I was anyway, god my nose hurts.

"I'm sorry." I said as I got up. I was rubbing my nose and not really looking at who I walked into. As I got up I felt a rather large and unknown hand grab my arm. I looked up to see who it was.

"Don't worry. You're new, you'll get used to the way not to walk into people." The man said, the same man who walked in front of me earlier. So this is Hodges. I pulled my arm out of his grasp and glared at him, this oaf. I swear to god if he doesn't wipe that smile off his face I will. I was just about to show him a piece of my mind when someone did it for me.

"Hodges what the hell was that for? You knew full well she wasn't looking and deliberately shoved your foot in the way. Just so you could try and play hero and try and impress your precious Grissom. You're such an asshole!" Someone said from behind me, a voice I didn't recognise but rather liked.

"Ooh look who it is. Sanders is here to 'save the day'. And I didn't do it deliberately, it was an accident. What do you know anyway Sanders, all you do all day is just move stuff from test tube to test tube. At least I have a real job and good music taste." Hodges replied. I turned to see who the mystery voice belonged to, now standing and moving away from Hodges. I looked at the guy who was defending me to find the music guy from earlier. Ahh, it seems I did get to the DNA lab, lucky me! I just didn't realise my destination was close to the trace lab, where 'dear old Hodges' seemed to work.

"Oh shut your trap Hodges! If you listened to music you would know this guy has pretty good music taste! And I've worked as a DNA professional and failed, it's pretty difficult! However working is trace is just putting stuff into a machine, letting it do it for you. Now if you don't leave me alone then I will hurt you more than I did last time." I said, almost growling at the man before me. Music guy (that's what I'm going to call him till I know his name, I'm not going to call him by his last name, which I presume is Sanders) looked pretty impressed with my outburst. Hodges just looked shocked and slightly scared. I glared at him a little more and he slowly backed away. I was fed up with this guy and wasn't going to let him ruin my time at this lab. If he bothers me again I will do my damn best to get him fired! Which going by what the other lab people think of him will be quite easy.

"Fine, I'm going back to my job. See you Sanders, goodbye Nick and Archie's girly." He said, sneering Sanders. If music guy wasn't holding me by the arm I would've ripped Hodges a new one at what he dared call me. I belonged to no one and there was no way I was going to let him get away with that. Maybe I'll causally bring up our meeting in the break room with Nick and the other CSI's, especially Grissom. See what they do.

"Are you OK? I saw what Hodges did, he shouldn't have tripped you over like that. I mean, you were busy on your pager so he obviously thought it would be funny or something. It seems he's got bored of picking on me and is going to pick on you instead." Music guy said. I had to smile a bit at that, he was genuinely worried.

"You were watching me?" I asked, a grin on my face. He blushed a bit and started stuttering.

"Uh no, I mean yes. I mean, maybe?" he said, the blush still on his face, his chocolate brown eyes looking at me apologetically. With big puppy eyes like that how could I be mad? Granted I wasn't mad anyway, but hey.

"Its ok, I wasn't looking where I was going and you were being my eyes. Anyway, I'm a typical tech nerd, it's expected of me to wander round with my eyes glued to a screen." I said, laughing a bit. Music guy laughed with me.

"Hey do you want to come and sit in my lab with me for a bit? People are starting to give us off looks, not that I'm not used to that." He said, looking round at the people stopped to see what we were doing. Wow it seemed like people were really nosy round here. Or our lives were just way more interesting than theirs. I nodded and we wandered into music guy's lab, both taking a seat next to his clear glass table, cluttered with paper and god know what else. It seemed everything was glass here, wow. I looked up at him to see him staring at me, like he was revising the details of my face. I'm not sure if it was cute or slightly scary. I think I'm going with cute. He noticed I saw him looking and he immediately looked down, blushing again.

"Hey, what's your name? I can't call you music guy for the rest of your life." I said, catching his attention again. He smiled at that, seems like he likes his nickname. He grinned, back to his outward flirty self. It seems the music keeps him all hyper and flirty, like he was earlier. I can't say I don't like it though. I definitely preferred it to shy guy.

"Oh my names Greg Sanders, though most people just call me Sanders. Like it's some kind of insult or offence maybe. But I like my last name, so call me what you want. Hell, you can call me sugar cube if you want, I'm certainly cute enough." He said, flashing me the same grin he did earlier. But I was bolder now as well and grinned right back.

"Hmm, as cute as you are sugar cube's a bit sickly, I'm going to call you Greg. Or maybe Greggo, not sure. I'll think of a good nickname." I said, making him laugh. I shot him a confused look.

"Greggo's what Nick calls me. I would think you two are siblings or something if you didn't have that British accent and he had that Texan one that every girl and some guys melt for. Though you both have accents people melt for, maybe you should start a club. Record your voices. Sell some tapes." He said, off in daydream land again.

"OK then, I'll have to talk to Nick about that. Anyway, my names Bethan May if you're interested. Though I'm expecting some good nick name. Not too embarrassing please." I replied, giving him a cheeky grin which he happily returned. Suddenly both our pagers started to beep. We both got them out at the same time. The message was from Archie saying 'When you two are done flirting, the CSI's are back. That means its work time!'


	6. Chapter 6 - Cheers Archie

Cheers Archie

I laughed and looked up from my pager, to see Archie standing by the Tech door grinning. I waved at him and he waved right back. Greg laughed too. I turned back to him, putting my pager on his table.

"Well, Archie's anything if not subtle. Do you want to maybe stay here for a bit? I mean, Archie's only over there, if they need your help they can just give you a ring or something." Greg said. I decided to think about it. I didn't really have much to do and Tech is usually slow for the first few minutes. I sent Archie a message. 'I'm going to stay over here for a bit. Page me if you need a hand.' I looked up and over the Tech lab to see Archie looking at his pager, presumably reading my message. He looked back up and gave me a thumbs up.

"Yep, I'll stay here for a bit, because you asked so politely." I said, turning back to Greg, putting my pager back in my back pocket. Greg grinned.

"I am a true gentlemen, as always." He said, making me laugh a bit.

"You better be being a gentlemen Greg." Someone behind us said in a stern southern accent. I laughed and Greg looked slightly guilty. I turned to the door to see Warrick and Nick. I got up and went to give Nick a hug.

"How was your case, my dear southern gentleman friend?" I asked, talking to Nick but turning to Warrick and smiling at him (I didn't know him well enough to hug him, plus the other two would get jealous).

"Meh, it wasn't too bad. A poor girl was hit by a car going way over the speed limit. He must've got out of the car and checked on her cause there were fingerprints. All we need is to find the car and get the fingerprints scanned. That's why we're here. Greg can you get this done with Warrick while I go back to tech and sort out this number plate. Ooh thinking about it Bethan you can come with me." Nick said, taking my arm and almost pulling me out the door. Ooh someone's overprotective. I waved over at the guys who waved back and Greg gave me a wink, making me grin and Warrick just sigh. Once we got back to Tech Nick let go of my arm.

"You know if you keep dragging me everywhere you're going to start leaving marks. Then I can sue." I said, walking over to Archie and sitting next to him on my chair. Nick followed and came to stand behind us, a stern look on his face.

"You wouldn't dare, and Archie I thought I told you to keep an eye on her!" Hah! I knew it! I turned to Nick, annoyed.

"I'm not a little kid you don't need to get someone to babysit me!" I said, giving him a stern look. Nick sighed and rubbed his face.

"I'm sorry. It's just I haven't seen you for so long I didn't want anything to happen to you. I trust Greg but he's still a shameless flirt. I didn't want him to hurt you." Nick said, looking at me with puppy eyes. I got up and hugged him. It's quite adorable that he wants to protect me. But I like Greg and he's not going to stop me seeing him, even if he's a shameless flirt, which I am well aware that he is.

"Its ok, just know I can look after myself, you don't need to set Archie on me." I said, to which Archie turned round in his chair.

"You know, I am still here!" He said, looking quite annoyed, but his frown was soon replaced with a smile when Nick ruffled his hair.

"So, who's doing this case Arch? I need a number plate traced." Nick said to Archie, to which he just pointed at me.

"Not worth my time, boring!" he said, to which Nick just laughed.

"Great, so I'm going to get all the boring cases. Move over, I need to use your laptop as I don't have mine." I said, sliding my chair towards the laptop and pushing Archie out the way. I quickly typed in the code on the piece of paper Nick handed to me and found the license plate.

"Well if you're going to run someone over in broad daylight, at least use someone else's car, gosh." I said, printing off the ID.

"Great, thanks Bethan. Now if this matches the DNA Greg's getting we'll have our killer." Nick said, giving me a quick hug and walking out the door, to meet Warrick over at Greg's lab. I just moved my chair over to my desk and got my pager out, flicking through the contacts again.

"Thanks for not telling Nick about Hodges Archie, I'm going to tell him later and see what he does. It will be funnier with them all there." I said, turning to Archie again.

"No problem Bethan, the guy deserves it." Archie replied, looking at stuff on his laptop. I went towards the door to go back to Greg's lab, Archie was being boring.

"Oh and by the way," Archie said, making me turn back towards him, "I think you and Greg make a great pair." He finished, smirking. I returned the smile and walked out the door, lab coat flicking behind me. Once I got back to the DNA lab Warrick and Nick were just walking out, both looking over excited. I guess they got their guy. Nick saw me and slowed down, mumbling something to Warrick about seeing him later. I sighed, it seemed he was going to baby me a bit more.

"I spoke to Greg, seems you two are getting along pretty well. I'm going to let you get on with that, besides I've already given him the whole 'I'll kill you if you hurt her' speech." Nick said, smirking at Greg as he mentioned the last part, making him gulp.

"You know full well if he hurts me I'll kill him, there's no need for you to get in the way. And besides, we're not even dating." 'Yet', I added internally. Greg just looked even more worried. He saw how mad I got at Hodges and probably didn't want to be on the receiving end of that.

"Yeah, but he can still hurt you." Nick sighed, then chuckled and ruffled my hair, moving to follow Warrick. I walked into the DNA lab and sat back down next to Greg.

"So, what were we talking about again?" I said, getting comfy. Greg smirked,

"About how much of a gentleman I am." He replied. Aah yes, then Nick dragged me off like a small child. I will talk to him about that later. I yawned, then looked down at my watch. Wow, that's what you get when you take the grave shift.

"Well, its 4 AM, I'm out of here. If you're such a gentlemen feel like walking me out?" I said, getting up and making my way to the door. Greg scrabbled with his chair and jumped up next to me, a grin on his face.

"Why of course my dear. I'm off shift now too." He said, walking along next to me. So I made my rounds, Greg following me. I said bye to Archie, who said the same back, smirking at how Greg was following me. I think he mentioned something about a love struck puppy, not sure. Then I wandered past the break room, both Greg and I waving bye to everyone. Nick even got a goodbye cuddle. They were all leaving in half an hour as they all had stuff to pack up. But because I'm new I don't so I can just leave straight away. And Greg didn't even get anything out in his lab so it's not a surprise he had nothing to pack away. I guess it was a rather slow day. Only three cases, all of which finished in an hour, not bad. Usually it would probably take a lot longer, maybe I'm just a lucky charm that makes this lab work faster. Greg and I continued to walk out to the parking lot, chatting about everything from music taste to favourite food.

"So, which one's your car?" Greg asked, looking round at the 10 odd cars in the lot. I laughed,

"Oh yeah, I walked here. Fun." I said, yawning again. I looked round at the dark empty streets, this will be fun. I started walking when Greg grabbed my arm. What is it with people grabbing my arms?

"There is no way I'm letting you walk home alone on your first night in Vegas. Partly because Nick will kill me and partly because I don't want you to get hurt." Cheers Greg, only partly doesn't want me to get hurt. I raised an eyebrow,

"And your plan is?" I said, turning to face him. He just grinned his mischievous grin.

"I'll drive you home. My cars not that messy." He said, motioning for me to follow him to his car. I was tired and really couldn't be bothered to walk so I just thought 'why not?' and followed him.

"OK, but don't try and kill me or anything, it will turn out worse for you than me." I said, getting into the passenger seat of the rather nice navy blue car Greg drove. Once Greg had got in and closed his door he said

"I would never do such a thing, I'm horrified you even thought of it? Now where do you live?" He said, the first part in mock disgust, his hand on his chest in horror. I gave him the directions to my house and sat back. After a few minutes of awkward silence Greg turned on the radio, listening to the loud rock music playing. Both of us bobbed our heads to the song. I could really get used to this music, though I still have to prefer my music taste though.

"Well, we're here. See you tomorrow Bethan. Maybe I could pick you up?" he asked, a small shy smile on his face.

"Thanks Greg, that would be lovely. I'll see you tomorrow then. Ooh and by then I'll have a good nickname for you. I'm expecting one back." I said, grinning and jumping out the car. Greg shouted something like 'I will stay up all day thinking of one!' and then backed out the driveway. I yet again yawned and made my way into the house, of course getting jumped on by my dog Oscar.

"Hello Ozzie! Yes, today I had a brilliant day. I met a brilliant guy, made new great friends and have the best job in the world." I said to him, walking to my room, too tired to do anything else. I quickly got changed into my PJ's (yes I'm a grown woman with PJ's, oh well), closed my curtains and climber into bed. Oscar jumped up and curled up on the covers next to me.

"Night Oscar." I said, falling into a happy sleep with dreams of the day (night) to come.

**Authors Note: Agh! I just watched the last episode of season 8 and I had a small teary fit! It was so horrible! So in remembrance of the one who has fallen (I wont say their name) RIP my dear and this chapter is in remembrance of you, even if you're only a fictional character. **


	7. Chapter 7 - Well Good Morning to you too

Well good morning to you too!

I woke up at about around 1 and got out of bed, immediately ready to start my day. I've always been an early bird so waking up after the rest of the neighbourhood is new to me, even on weekends. Talking of weekends there's one of them coming up tomorrow. I guess I'll just spend it walking Oscar like I usually do.

Anyway, I need to forget about tomorrow and focus on now. I quickly got dressed, brushed my teeth and went to find my faithful companion, to find the old boy laying on the floor by the door, soaking in the sun it let through (I have a glass sliding door that overlooks the garden so it lets in light quite nicely). Wow, it's quite a nice day. Shame I spend the whole of it sleeping and working in a lab. Maybe if I ask nicely I'll be allowed out. I can always do my work on my laptop outside. Or I could catch a ride with Nick and join him on his case, some exercise is good for me. I sat down next to Oscar and he immediately snuggled his head into my lap, making it easier for me to reach it and stroke his head. We stayed like that for quite some time. It's not like I had anything else to do. All my friends are back in England and working at the moment. And the few I have here are probably sleeping or busy. Anyway, I'm not a very sociable person, I prefer to spend my time at home with Oscar. I looked at my watch to see what time it was, to find I'd been sitting here for an hour. Wow I really can get carried away with my thoughts. I had to leave in about twenty minutes if I was going to walk. That was when I remembered Greg's offer. I jumped up, rushing for my study to grab my laptop and wires, then shoved them all in a satchel that also contained all my other stuff I have to carry around with me. I put the bag by the front door and walked into the kitchen, Oscar following me. I put down a bowl of dog food for him that would last the day and made myself a cup of coffee. I would need it if I was going to stay awake all evening. I'm meant to have a longer shift on Fridays, 3PM till 7AM, fun. 12 hours slaving away in a lab. When I say slaving away I mean messing around but that's not the point. I stood by the kitchen counter drinking coffee for about 5 minutes till the doorbell rang. I walked over to it, trying my best not to look too excited and doing a pretty good job. I opened the door to see Greg standing there in a brown jacket (how he wore that and didn't boil confuses me to no end), a navy blue T-Shirt that said 'The worst part of the zombie apocalypse will be pretending I'm not excited' and a pair of scruffy brown jeans. You could also just see a pair of black converse shoes underneath them. I can't say I was much smarter today. Yesterday I wore neat clothes as it was my first day but today I just wore a pair of grey jeans and a black tight T-Shirt with similar black converse. It's not like I'll get cold. It's boiling here. And if I do I have a lab coat to wear.

"Hello Greg." I said, opening the door wider to allow him to come in. He gratefully did, saying hello to me and walking into the living room, only to be jumped on by Oscar.

"Whoa, hello there buddy. And who might you be?" Greg said, getting down onto his knees so he could stroke Oscar better. See, Oscar's a beagle, so he's pretty small. Meaning you have to bend down to stroke him. Oscar happily jumped at Greg, licking his cheek and wagging his tail. Greg just laughed and continued to stroke under his ears, cuddling the small dog before him. I watched with a smile. Oscar barely ever got along with my friends, he was very 'protective' over me. But it seems he likes Greg and that's all I need to know that Greg is the perfect friend. Not that I didn't already know that, it's just difficult to have friends when your one true friend hates them. But Greg passed the Oscar test and I'm glad. Once Oscar had calmed down and trotted back over to me, I sat down on the floor and Oscar immediately snuggled into my lap, curling up and looking up at me. His blue eyes were wide with excitement and I knew what that meant: he wanted to come with me. See, beagles may not be the brightest dogs in the world but they had an amazing sense of smell and Oscar seemed to have a brain to use the knowledge he gets from his nose. So he obviously smelt the lab on me last night and wanted to check it out. I sighed.

"No Ozzie I can't just take you to the lab, it doesn't work like that! I have to sign loads of stuff and I need a proper reason. 'My dog wanted to come' isn't a good reason. And anyway, you'll contaminate the lab with your fur. I'm sorry dude, I just can't take you!" I said, making Oscars ears flop and he tucked further into my lap. He was almost trying to anchor me to the ground so I couldn't leave. I shook my head and got up, causing Oscar to whine and move out of my way. I looked over to Greg, who had a small smirk on his face.

"What?" I laughed, making him look me in the eye and grin.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of how similar he is to my girl Motley **(AN: This name was chosen by a fellow CSI fan whom I thank for this lovely and very original name!). **She'd love Oscar." He said, looking at Oscar with a small sparkle in his eye. I guess he's an animal lover as well. Nick is as well, he had a collie as a kid that we used to run round the ranch with. God those were good old times. I came out of m small flashback thing to Oscar nipping at my leg.

"OK OK I'll see what I can do. But for now you stay put and keep out of trouble." I said, kicking my leg and patting Oscar on the head. I walked towards the door, Greg following behind me. I turned back to him.

"So, are we walking or are you going to be a gentleman and drive?" I asked, a small smirk on my face. Greg smiled back and walked in front of me, opening the door and holding it open for me.

"Today my dear we shall be taking the automobile." He said, imitating a British accent. I hit him on the shoulder jokingly.

"Hey, I like being British. There's no need to make fun of it American." I said, walking in front of him. He laughed and made his way out to his car. Yet again he held my door open and once I was in closed it and walked round to the driver's side.

"Actually, I'm Norwegian." He said, starting the engine, preparing himself for yet another day at work.

"Whatever." I hope today's more interesting though, though if you have my job interesting is never what you want. Thinking back I'd so prefer a quiet day, but that's apparently not going to happen.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Blackbird at the Window

The Blackbird at the window

We arrived at work and quickly made our way into the building. As soon as we were in we went straight to the lab rooms, waving at the receptionist and colleagues as we passed.

"Well, I'll see you later. How about I meet you in the break room when they all leave for their assignments?" I said, turning to the blonde man standing next to me.

"Sounds like a plan." He said. I grinned and hugged him, starting on my way to the tech lab. Out of the corner of my eye I just saw Greg's cheeks flush a light pink.

"Oh," I said, turning back around and catching his attention again, "See you later, Gretta." Greg just raised an eyebrow at me.

"OK then, right back at you Benny!" he replied. We both laughed and made our way to our labs, waiting for the moment when the CSI's would leave. I wandered into the Tech lab, seeing Archie on his computer, already on a case.

"Not get it all done last night Arch?" I asked, patting him on the shoulder and slumping into my chair next to him.

"Of course I did, this is day shift stuff. Their computers 'just shut down'. I need to go and fix them soon. But for now it should be fine so you can go off adventuring." Archie said, not even turning towards me, eyes still glued to his screen. I got up, taking my leave. I began to walk towards the door before I turned round.

"Oh and Arch, enhance that by 65% and you'll have the perfect image." I said, seeing his shoulders slump as he breathed out heavily. I grinned, the day's only just started and I've already told Archie he's wrong. Ooh I can't wait for the rest of the day.

I wandered into the break room to find it full of CSI's who've just got to work and awaiting assignments. I walked over to the window and sat down, looking out at the busy city. As busy as Vegas is it's still a beautiful city, full of bright lights and fascinating architecture. I sat and watched all the people walking to and fro, assessing them and calculating what they were doing and where they were going. I felt the air move around next to me as someone sat on the chair next to me.

"Blackbird." I murmured, still staring out the window.

"What?" Nick said, leaning on my shoulder to get a better look out the window from his new seat next to me, squishing my other shoulder into the window and pushing me back into the hard wooden chair I sat on.

"There," I said, pointing at the blackbird in the lonesome tree outside, "Blackbird." Nick just sighed.

"OK animal expert. By the way, how's Oscar? He still going?" Nick said. I turned towards him, raising an eyebrow at his choice of words.

"Of course he's 'still going'. He's only 5!" I said, slightly annoyed at him. Nick held his hands up in defence. I was VERY protective of my animals, Nick didn't see to fully understand that.

"OK OK sorry, wrong choice of words. How was your first day yesterday? Get into any trouble?" He said, doing his best to change the subject as quick as possible. I smirked, what better time that any is it to mention this thing with Hodges.

"Oh it was fine, apart from that bastard Hodges." I said, catching Nick's full attention. He straightened up a bit and I saw all the other CSI's lean in to hear too. Seems they all dislike Hodges and want a reason to have a go.

"Well, what did he do this time?" Warrick said, eager to know. They all seemed to lean forwards on their chairs. Now, I could tell them all some really juicy story and make Hodges sound evil, but I actually feel kind of sorry for the guy. He's evil, yeah, but he doesn't deserve to be fired because he tripped over the new girl.

"Oh, well. It wasn't that bad. I walked out of the tech lab, not looking where I was going and accidentally tripped over his foot. It was probably my fault more than his." I said, they all seemed to look slightly disappointed, whereas Nick still looked annoyed. He leaned towards my ear.

"I know what you're doing, you're giving him the benefit of the doubt. Please don't lie to us, just tell us what we actually did. Come on girl, we want some news. And it's not like we're going to give Hodges too much of a fright anyway. I promise he'll keep his limbs and his job, but I can't promise anything about his dignity." He said, leaning back and giving me a stern expression and a soft smile. I know, how does someone be stern and smiley? I don't know ask Nick. He's always looking out for me and is one of the only very few people who can tell when I'm lying and he knows it.

"Are you kidding? It wasn't your fault Bethan! He saw you walking out of the tech lab with your eyes glued to your pager and deliberately stuck his foot out so you would trip over it! Then when she apologised he just grabbed her arm and pulled her up, muttering something about being the new girl and she'll learn not to walk into things. He was such an ass to you Bethan! Don't defend him for it, he could have really hurt you!" Greg all but shouted, obviously he caught the end of what I was saying and didn't want me defending Hodges. I went over to Greg and hugged him. As I did this I whispered in his ear.

"Thanks Greg, you can calm down now. I'm fine, honest! And I never thanked you properly when you defended me before. So thank you for standing up for the new girl." He seemed to calm down a little bit. But I guess Greg gets a bit protective over things.

"No problem Bethan. Just because you were the new girl didn't mean you should be ignored while Hodges messed you around. Not that you would have let him probably." Greg replied, chuckling at the end. Once the hug began to get awkward I turned back to the others, who were all looking a bit annoyed.

"I'm starting to see you like a little sister Bethan. Nick and I will pay Hodges a visit some time, won't we Stokes?" Warrick said, a sly smirk on his face.

"You bet we will Brown." Nick replied, an equally menacing smile on his own face. Greg and I moved further into the room, sitting down on the sofa together to get comfy. Anyway, we'd be here a while so we might as well be comfortable.

"OK guys, mess with Hodges later, you are on the clock you know." Grissom rushed in, hands full of paper, glasses on the end of his nose and yet he still managed to look completely composed and neat as normal, Sara by his side. Seems it's time to get down to business.

**AN: Sorry this wasn't an interesting chapter, it was kind of a filler. But next chapter they all get their cases and maybe I'll write each case out in each CSI's point of view, or I'll just keep it in Bethan's point of view and maybe she might get a case, who knows. So, please review and tell me what you think of the story and maybe where you want it to go next, because I have no clue! So, thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 - Case Case Case

**AN: All the police codes I'm using in this story I have researched and found and they are correct. (I feel quite proud!)**

Case Case Case

Grissom sat down at the table in the middle of the room, spreading out all the paperwork over the table. We all quickly got up and sat around the table if we weren't already, myself and Greg included. We both wanted to be CSI's so this was all extremely interesting to us.

"OK guys, we have one case today. One off the board." Grissom said and everyone looked excited. I just looked confused. I cast a confused look at Greg and he quickly explained, looking like a hyper active puppy.

"He means one of the unsolved cases, one of the ones that got away. We don't get them often, but it seems new evidence must've popped up. I just hope it's a good one. The last one we had belonged to dayshift so it wasn't exactly difficult to crack." He explained, holding the sides of his seats so he didn't jump too high in his excitement. It seems these were rather rare and dayshift is rubbish.

"Don't worry Greg, it's a good one. And we'll need a lot of help in the DNA department, but you've got it rather easy in the technology department Bethan." Grissom said, looking at us over his glasses.

"Tough luck Greg, you actually have to do some work, I just get to watch." I said, laughing and patting Greg on the back.

"Bethan, Greg's going to need a carrier pigeon so I want you to come with us and help bring the DNA to Greg ASAP." Grissom finished, looking back down at the paper on the glass table before him. I sighed, guess I wasn't getting out of work. Greg patted me on the back.

"Tough luck Bethan, you have to do work too, and you have to do exercise." He made a hissing noise. "Oooh, unlucky." He finished, laughing a bit and scrunching his face up. I hit him on the back.

"Yeah yeah suck it up Greg. You're just jealous cause I get to go out in the field and you don't." I said, rolling my eyes.

"You kidding? You have to go outside, do exercise and follow this lot around. And to top that off you're away from your precious laptop." He said, pointing at the bag I still had by my side and grinning. I clutched the satchel possessively. He knew my priorities so well: laptop first, life second. I'll just leave it in the drawer under the desk Archie gave me. I always carry around a padlock just in case so I'll put it in there and lock it up for safe keepings. Who knows what Archie, Hodges or anyone else in here might try. I'm not trusting anyone with my baby.

"When you lovebirds are done with your banter we have a case to solve. If you'd like to grow up then feel free to join us." Grissom said, giving us a stern look, making us both shrink back into our chairs. He was like a scary father who could shut you up with one look. He coughed, turning back into the laid back yet sensible boss he is.

"Ok so. The first case was a year ago, when a child called Rosa Harvey was taken from a children's party and disappeared, for her body to be found five miles away just dumped on the edge of the road. There were no car tracks or fingerprints on the body and after searching the whole party hall there was loads of DNA and fingerprints, but nothing to compare it to. Nothing was out of the ordinary and all the fingerprints and DNA were matched to party goers. The case ring any bells?" he said, leaning back in his chair expectantly.

"Oh yeah. This was me and Nicky's first case together as CSI level 3's! I remember, boy that was a tough one. That poor family losing their only child and having no explanation." Warrick said, leaning forward to shuffle through the evidence.

"Yeah man that was terrible. The mother just collapsed as soon as we told her. And we never found the bastard who did it." Nick replied, looking sad and exhausted as if re-enacting the case in his head.

"Well we've got another one. There was another case just like it. A girl the same age as Rosa was taken from her best friend's party and is still missing. So far she's been missing for about half an hour so we need to be moving fast. Brass has said we have to work in the time of three hours before they presume she's dead. We need all hands on deck for this one." Grissom said. I can't believe we only have three hours and suddenly the police give up hope. Well, I'm going to help however I can to get this girl back to her family alive and happy, just how a child her age should be.

"Catherine, I want you to check out the last case, look over the evidence and see how many connections you can find and lay everything out in the evaluation room for when we all get back with newer evidence."

"OK boss." Catherine said and rushed off to do her research.

"Nick and Sara, I want you two to process the family members and all the other people who were at the party. You're the people people."

"Yeah boss. I'm driving." Nick said, getting up with Sara and making their way to the parking lot.

"Bethan and Warrick I want you two to process the scene. You know the drill, check for prints that shouldn't be there, by windows and so on. I'll meet you guys there."

"You got it boss. I'll meet you in the locker room Bethan." Warrick said making his way out the room. I turned to Greg, as Grissom made his way out as well.

"Well I guess I'll meet you in the lab later. Sorry." I said, getting up to go to make a stop at the tech lab.

"Don't be sorry. You go out there and get some DNA and fingerprints for me." Greg called after me, making himself a cup of coffee. Lucky, he just stays there and drinks coffee while we rush about. I ran to the tech room to find Archie still in the same place I left him, working on something else.

"I'm going out on a case so I'll meet you back here later." I explained while I rushed to put my laptop in the drawer and locked it shut with my spare padlock.

"Greg will explain the details." I said as Archie opened his mouth to protest. I rushed out the room, waving bye to my fellow computer nerd. When I got to the locker room I found Warrick leaning against his locker waiting for me, kit in hand and vest on ready to go. I quickly put my bag in my own locker, my essentials in my pockets, grabbed my rather small official class kit (I haven't had the chance to sort it out yet) and made my way out with him. (I know what you're thinking. 'If she has a locker why doesn't she put her laptop in there?' Because I'm peculiar and awkward and like keeping my laptop in the room of tech where Archie has eyes on it 24/7. In this line of work I know what people are capable of and don't leave anything to chance or just a padlock.) We both quickly got into Warrick's jeep and we were on our way to the scene.

"My lady." Warrick said as he opened my side door, took my hand and helped me jump out of his tall car. I laughed and we both quickly made our way inside to the scene.

"Bethan wait!" Grissom said from behind us as he collected his kit out of his car boot and beckoned me to come over. I looked over to Warrick who gave me a smile and continued on his way in. I jogged over to Grissom, who turned to me.

"Here. I haven't given you this yet but I doesn't feel like you're in the team without it. And we don't want that. Your Forensics jacket and body suit are hanging up with your lab coat in the locker room." Grissom said, handing me my very own LVPD vest with 'MAY' written across the pocket. I quickly put it on and put my stuff into the pockets, making it look more even.

"Thank you so much Grissom! It's so cool!" I said, grinning at him.

"No problem, CSI May." He replied, returning the smile. We quickly made our way inside, as we had a girl to find and time was running out.


End file.
